Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-065499 discloses a vehicular headlamp in which the lights emitted from a pair of solid state light sources that generate light emitting diode (LED) light or laser light are reflected and scanned toward a phosphor by a pair of MEMS mirrors (scanning mechanism) corresponding to the pair of solid state light sources, and the lights are transmitted from the phosphor to an optical system (projection lens), thereby forming a light distribution pattern in front of a vehicle.